Bartender
by neeyooniee
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Aku hanya seorang bartender yang mencintai pria tinggi… CHANBAEK / NC21 / YAOI / MATURE / BDSM


"Wine, please," suara serak yang keluar dari bibir namja putih nan tinggi yang duduk di kursi bar itu membuat bartender berwajah puppy memberikan segelas wine kepadanya.

"Ada perlu lagi?" jawab bartender berwajah puppy tersebut.

Namja tinggi tadi menggeleng. Ia telah meneguk lebih dari 5 gelas wine malam ini. Pikirannya sedang kacau

 **Ricuh**

 **Tak karuan**

Kegiatan ini yang selalu ia lakukan jika masalah merundung dirinya.

 **DUG**

Kepala namja tinggi tadi tergeletak di meja secara tiba-tiba. Semua pasti berfikir, hanya meminum wine saja, mengapa bisa begini?

Bartender berwajah puppy bernama Baekhyun –terlihat dari name tag seragam bartendernya- itu tersenyum. Mengapa ia tersenyum?

Namja bernama Baekhyun itu membopong namja yang pingsan itu menuju salah satu kamar.

"Ngghh," desah namja pingsan tadi yang sekarang sudah sedikit lebih sadar. Sedetik kemudian, namja itu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Baju mu kotor, biar ku ganti," ucap Baekhyun si bartender berwajah puppy tadi sambil membuka kaos namja pingsan itu.

Ia menggantikan kaosnya perlahan. Namja yang kurasa sedang tertidur itu mendesah pelan.

 **GREP**

Namja yang tak diketahui namanya tadi memeluk Baekhyun hingga posisi sekarang Baekhyun berada di atas namja tak bernama tadi.

"Chan.. Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Namanya Chanyeol ternyata.

"Biarkan begini, Baekhyun," mata Chanyeol masih tertutup namun suara seraknya tadi sudah terdengar.

"Ta-tapi.. Kaos mu kotor, Chanyeol. Biar aku menggantinya dulu,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata yang masih menutup. Lalu perlahan melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan kaos Chanyeol. Di elusnya dada yang sekarang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Jangan menggoda ku, Baekhyun " Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. Matanya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

 **Hening**

Hanya terdengar suara music DJ dari luar kamar

"Chan.. yeol?" Baekhyun membuka mulut.

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol yang masih tertidur –kembali-

"Sudah selesai"

 **GREP**

Tangan kekar milik Chanyeol itu mulai meraup kembali tubuh Baekhyun

"Kau yang memberikan obat itu ke wine ku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Bau sisa-sisa wine tercium jelas dari mulut Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, dia meneguk 5 gelas wine sekaligus.

"O-obat a-apa, Chan?" Baekhyun ingin sekali menyembunyikan jawaban 'iya' dari mulutnya. Alhasil, kegugupan lah yang terdengar.

"Tak usah berbohong. Kalau kau ingin, bilang saja," jawab Chanyeol membuka mata.

"Mak.. Maksudmu?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit

 **BRAK**

Suara dentuman yang tidak terlalu keras itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar dua penghuni yang kini libido nya sedang meningkat Chanyeol telah mencium bibir Baekhyun sedetik setelah ia membanting tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang yang tadi ia tempati.

"Ngghh," bisa kau tebak itu suara desahan siapa? Ya. Desahan Baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun –bermaksud agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya-

"Akhh," desahan itu muncul lagi. Dan ya, Baekhyun lagi

Entah sejak kapan lidah Chanyeol telah masuk ke goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Ia mengabsen seluruh gigi Baekhyun

"Nghh," dan lagi-lagi, desahan Baekhyun terdengar

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan lupa bernafas, Baekhyun," ledek Chanyeol

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun melupakan cara bernafas setelah namja tinggi itu menyumbat saluran pernafasannya?

Dan seketika itu, semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun

Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meraup leher Baekhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas biru-keunguan di beberapa jenjang leher kulit putih mulus nya tersebut

"Nghh," lagi-lagi itu Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya

Entah sejak kapan, kaos seragam bartender milik Baekhyun sudah terlepas. Chanyeol menciumi serta meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan yang sama seperti di leher tadi

"Chan-Chanyeolie," desahan Baekhyun terdengar lagi

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, chagi," Chanyeol memperbanyak bekas itu di dada Baekhyun

Setelah merasa puas dengan dada dan perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol turun. Wajahnya tepat pada selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana. Di sana terlihat benda menonjol -yang tidak begitu besar- dalam celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelusnya pelan. Dan desahan Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Chanyeolie," Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Menjambak sprei ranjang yang sekarang sedang ia tiduri.

Chanyeol berdiri. Dan keluar. Tidak sampai 5 menit, ia kembali sambil membawa beberapa peralatan. Yang pasti, itu peralatan untuk merangkap Baekhyun

Ada tali. Plester. Gunting. Dan alat-alat kekerasan yang entah, aku tak begitu hafal namanya. Seingat ku, vibrator dan cock…. Ah, cock ring. Ada juga benda yang pernah kuingat namanya, namun kali ini lupa. Kata orang-orang sih gack ball, yasudah kuingat saja nama itu

"B-buat a-apa itu, Chan.. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap aneh benda-benda itu.

"Diam saja, turuti saja apa yang aku mau," ucap Chanyeol enteng sambil menali kedua tangan Baekhyun ke sudut ranjang.

Baekhyun menggelinjang. "Nghh, Chanyeol. Lepaskan," ia memberontak.

"Kubilang diam!" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk. Tak berani membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, jangankan membalas, menatapnya pun tak berani

Chanyeol mengambil plester dan gunting. Ia mulai menggunting sedikit plester dan menempelkannya pada bibir Baekhyun yang tubuhnya telah ditali di ujung ranjang. Baekhyun memang belum naked sempurna. Namun, ia setidaknya perut itu sudah terlihat –terlihat beberapa bercak ungu pula-

"Mmhh," hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut namja berwajah puppy tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali menaiki tubuh namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Ia langsung menuju selangkannya, dimana 'baby Baekhyun' telah terbangun

Chanyeol mengelusnya dari luar celana dan terdengar Baekhyun mendesah, "Mmhh.. Ngghh," sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tersiksa. Tapi Chanyeol suka melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersiksa

Chanyeol mengocok pelan baby Baekhyun –tetap masih terbalut kain celana-. Terdengar kembali beberapa desahan Baekhyun

"Ngghhh," Baekhyun menggeliat. Tubuhnya tak terkuasai. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tangan dan kakinya tak terbebaskan.

Baby Baekhyun mulai menambah besar, dan Chanyeol suka itu. Ia merobek plester yang menempel pada muut Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Ssshh.. Chanyeollie," itu yang terdengar ketika Chanyeol menggigit resleting celana Baekhyun dan membukanya

"Kau salah menyebut namaku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menutup lagi resleting celana Baekhyun –masih dengan cara digigit- dan mulai kembali mengocoknya, namun dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat dari tadi

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Fasshh ter, Channhhh," Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang hebat. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan jika bukan hanya itu? Menjambak rambut Chanyeol? Tangannya di tali. Menendang baby Chanyeol? Kakinya pun ikut di tali

Poor Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengocoknya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Tentunya dengan tempo yang tak teratur. Dan itu membuat baby Baekhyun mulai berkedut

"Ahh.. Sshhh.. Ch-Chan.. Yeol, aaahh.. Akk.. ku sudahh.. takk.. aaaaahhhhh," seketika itu juga, baby Baekhyun memuntahkan spermanya ke balutan celananya.

Apa kau tau apa reaksi Chanyeol? Kau pasti sudah menebak bahwa Chanyeol akan menjilati sperma Baekhyun yang merembes ke luar celana. Ya, memang benar begitu. Dan itu membuat baby Baekhyun yang tadinya lelah, menjadi tegak kembali

"Chanyeollie, jangan menggo- aahh," Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, desahan itu terdengar lagi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka celana Baekhyun dan langsung mengurutnya

"Lebihhh cepat, Chanyeol, Ahhh," lagi-lagi Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Ini nikmat. Hanya itu yang ada di fikiran namja berwajah puppy tersebut

Chanyeol yang saat ini libido nya telah di puncak, langsung melahap baby Baekhyun yang tak terbalut kain tersebut

 **Hangat**

Itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun

"Akkk," Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepala ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggigit pelan baby Baekhyun

"Maaf, aku sengaja," ujar Chanyeol enteng

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. Kembali berkutik dengan benda-benda yang tadi ia bawa. Dan mengambil salah satunya

"Apa itu, Chan?" Baekhyun menatap ngeri benda yang dibawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan ukenya tersebut

Chanyeol kembali mengambil gunting dan menggunting tali yang membelit kaki Baekhyun. Hanya kaki

"Akhh.. Chanyeol, sakit. Akhh," Baekhyun kembali menggeliat hebat ketika kakinya dinaikkan Chanyeol ke bahunya dan menaruh sebuah alat bernama vibrator

Chanyeol memencet tombol bertuliskan 'max' yang ada pada alat tersebut. Dan alat tersebut bergetar hebat

"Akhh.. Akhh.. Chanyeol, sakit aahh," Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan benda yang menusuk hole-nya saat ini. Tapi apa daya, tangannya tak sebebas biasanya.

"Kau akan merasakan kenikmataan nanti," jawab Chanyeol yang masih berkutik dengan peralatan –yang menurutku peralatan kekerasan- yang tadi ia bawa dari luar. Entahlah, aku tak tau apakah bar ini menyediakan alat semacam itu

Chanyeol memegang sebuah benda yang bentuknya seperti, ermm.. botol, mungkin? Bukan. Bukan. Seperti plastik? Kurasa tidak mirip juga. Ya bentuknya seperti cincin lah, namun sedikit lebih besar. Kau pikir saja sendiri bentuknya.

Chanyeol memegang sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti cincin tadi. Seingatku, namanya cock ring

"Itu apa akhh.. lagi, Chanh?" tanya Baekhyun yang hole-nya masih terpasangi benda bernama vibrator tadi.

"Cock ring," jawab Chanyeol cuek

"Ituu apahh, akhh," ew, suara Baekhyun seperti benar-benar tersiksa, bukan?

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memasangkan benda bernama cock ring itu di baby Baekhyun

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Cucuran keringat terlihat mengalir di lehernya. Chanyeol menjilati keringat itu –tepatnya lehernya-

Baekhyun benar-benar dilanda kenikmatan hebat

"Ngghh.. Channieh.. Lepas ahh.. kan ta-tangan ku..Ku moh- ahh," Chanyeol kembali menyodokkan vibrator itu pada hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang hebat

Libido Chanyeol mulai memuncak. Ia melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil vibrator dari hole-nya

"Hah, hah," Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal

"Menungging lah," ujar Chanyeol

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau menungging di depan ku, mengerti, tidak?!" bentak Chanyeol

Baekhyun menungging di depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sulit menelan ludahnya

"Chan, apa ini tidak dilepas juga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk benda yang melapisi penisnya itu

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun berteriak, "AAKKKH," ternyata Chanyeol memasukkan langsung 2 jarinya ke hole Baekhyun

"Sakit, Chan,"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun. Mungkin telinganya tersumbat desahan-desahan Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol mempercepat kocokan jarinya pada hole Baekhyun

"Akkhh.. Sshhh.. Eunnggghh," Baekhyun meremas kuat sprei yang ada di depannya

"Channhh, akhh.. Apahh alat nghh.. ini boleh di shhh.. lepas?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata

"Tidak boleh, Baekhyun," Chanyeol membisikkan kata itu dengan seduktif pada telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat. Benar-benar hanya kenikmatan lah yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang

"Ta-tapi, Chan, a-akkh.. aku ingin kelu-aakhh," Baekhyun menggeliat hebat. Ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya, namun benda yang melapisi penisnya itu menghalanginya

Chanyeol menambah 1 jarinya dan langsung menyodok bagian sweet spot Baekhyun

"AAARRRGGGHHH," Baekhyun memekik. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Terutama di bagian selangkangan nya

"Sekarang duduklah, dan akan kuberi kau makan," Chanyeol mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari hole Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang

Chanyeol membuka resleting celananya dan terlihat baby Chanyeol sudah tegak sempurna

 **GLEK**

Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang dengan susah menelan ludahnya karena melihat penis Chanyeol lebih besar dari miliknya

"Kenapa hanya dilihat?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Ini senyuman pertamanya ke Baekhyun malam ini. Entah dengan cinta atau tidak, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu

"Lalu, harus ku apakan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun nya untuk mengurut dan mengocok penisnya

"Nah, begitu. Akhh," Chanyeol mendesah

Baekhyun mengocoknya lebih cepat. Secepat irama desahan Chanyeol

"Lebih cepat, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, katanya kau akan memberiku makan. Mana?"

"Kau lapar, hm? Makan saja penisku,"

"Hah?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang tadi ada di penisnya. Ia menuntun penisnya sendiri agar Baekhyun mengulumnya

"Buka mulutmu," Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan…

"Uhuk,"

Ia tersedak karena penis Chanyeol yang terlalu besar masuk ke dalam mulutnya

Chanyeol menarik kembali penisnya

"Gwenchana?" hei, sejak kapan Chanyeol peduli dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah sedari tadi ia menyiksanya dengan berbagai alat kekerasan? Entahlah, dewa yang merasuki jiwanya memang dewa yang labil

"Ne," Baekhyun mengangguk

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk

Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol. Bermaksud agar dia sendiri yang memasukkannya ke mulut agar ia tak tersedak lagi

"Eungghh.. Begitu, Baekhyun. Lebih dalam, ahhh," Chanyeol menjambak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan memajukan badannya agar penisnya lebih masuk lagi ke dalam mulut Baekhyun

Baekhyun menjilati

Menyesapi

Menghisapi

Mengigit kecil

Dan memainkan penis Chanyeol sesukanya

"Ahh.. ouwh.. Baekhyun, ahh," Chanyeol meracau tak jelas

"Lebih cepat, Baekhyun. Eunghh," Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

"Akhh," saat Chanyeol merasa dirinya hampir klimaks, ia mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun

Chanyeol menunggingkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun

"Ahh.. Pelan pelan, Chanyeol. Akhh," penis Baekhyun kembali tegak sempurna sesaat setelah Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke hole nya

"Aku sudah tak kuat, Baekhyun," Chanyeol seperti dirasuki setan. Ia memajukan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Super cepat.

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menikmati permainan ini terus-terusan meracau tak jelas

"Sebut namaku, Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol.. Akhh.. Pelan-pelan, eunghh," Baekhyun merasa sweet spotnya dihantam berkali-kali dengan penis Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang size nya tidak kecil

"Kau salah menyebut namaku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol kembali menyodok sweet spot Baekhyun

"Ahh.. Eunghh.. Chan-Chanyeol. Akhh.. Di situ sshh," Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri

"Itu lebih salah, Baekhyun," lagi-lagi Chanyeol menusuknya lebih dalam

"Ahh.. Park Chanyeol, ak-aku.. ingin keluar ahhh," Baekhyun benar-benar tersiksa. Harusnya sudah 2 kali ini ia merasa klimaks. Namun benda yang bernama cock ring itu masih melapisi penisnya sehingga ia harus menunda hasratnya itu untuk kedua kalinya

"AARRGGHHHH~" Chanyeol klimaks dengan bebas. Maksudku, tak tertahan seperti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari hole Baekhyun dan istirahat sebentar di ranjang tersebut –untuk menormalkan kembali pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya-

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Boleh aku mandi? Badanku lengket," memang benar banyak peluh di tubuh Baekhyun

"Hm, silahkan. Dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh melepaskan benda yang terdapat pada baby Baekhyun mu itu,"

"Lalu bagaimana aku mandi?"

"Aku mandi kan," jawab Chanyeol enteng dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih terdiam di pinggiran ranjang

 **Melamun**

"Jadi mandi, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun

"Ah, iya," Baekhyun pun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar mandi

 **Kricik kricik**

Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari shower itu terdengar ketika Chanyeol memutar knop shower menjadi warm

Baekhyun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya di bawah shower. Mereka berdua tau satu sama lain jika mereka sekarang naked. Tapi tidak ada yang menyentuhnya. Entah tidak ada atau memang belum ada

"Akkhh," Baekhyun memekik. Ternyata Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya lagi ke hole Baekhyun. Padahal baru saja aku katakan jika aku kira tak akan ada yang menyentuh satu sama lain

Chanyeol membawa mundur tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memangku Baekhyun pada kloset duduk dan menyuruh Baekhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"Ash.. Sshh.. Ngghh.. Begitu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol meracau. Baekhyun berpegang erat pada tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya

Tak lupa juga Chanyeol menciumi, menggigiti, dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan bercak ungu di leher Baekhyun

"Ngghh.. Chan-Channieh. Akhh," Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia juga menikmati permainan ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

"Eungghh.. Hole mu, nikmat, Baek. Sshh.. Ahh," ia ikut membantu Baekhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

Chanyeol merasa hole Baekhyun menjepit penisnya. Dan itu membuat penis Chanyeol menambah besar

"Akhh.. Aku ingin keluar, Chanyeol hh. Boleh aku melepas-ahh,"

Chanyeol kembali menyodok hole Baekhyun yang mulai berkedut

"Tidak boleh, sebelum aku klimaks," poor Baekhyun. Benar-benar malang nasib bartender berwajah puppy ini

Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat. Tubuhnya menegang. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Mungkin ini seharusnya Baekhyun klimaks

Chanyeol mempercepat genjotan saat dia merasa dirinya akan segera klimaks

"Tunggu, a-aku ingin keluar,"

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Lebih cepat, sshh.. Channhhh," Baekhyun meracau. Chanyeol menusuk hole Baekhyun dengan tempo yang tak beraturan

"BAEKKH-AKHHHH~" Dan, Lendir putih itu masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun –sebagian meleleh ke luar karena tak cukup tampung

"Hah, hah," Change dan Baekhyun berebut pasokan oksigen di dalam kamar mandi

"Chan, boleh aku melepasnya sekarang?" ternyata Baekhyun masih membahas tentang alat yang menempel di penisnya itu. Mungkin ia tersiksa

"Lepaskan di mulutku," Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menuntun penisnya yang masih terbalut alat bernama cock ring tadi masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol melepas cock ring dari penis Baekhyun

"Cepat, Chan. Eunghh," Baekhyun tak sabar untuk melepas hasrat yang sudah ia tahan tiga kali.

Chanyeol sudah melepas semua benda itu dari penis Baekhyun. Dan apa yang terjadi? Apa sperma Baekhyun menyemprot?

Salah

Chanyeol menutupi lubang dimana biasanya sperma akan memuntahkan lendirnya

"Eungghh.. Chanyeol, jangan ditutupi," Baekhyun kembali melenguh

"Asal kau janji akan memanggil namaku dengan benar," Chanyeol smirk. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Mukanya benar-benar merah menahan hasrat

"PARK CHANYEOLH~ AAKHHHH~" Baekhyun melenguh dan menggeliat hebat saat Chanyeol membuka lubang precum nya dan langsung memasukkan nya dalam mulut

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Hingga delapan tegukan sperma yang di keluarkan Baekhyun dalam mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun melemas. Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di ranjang serta menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut

"Ini sudah pagi, kita bermain sekitar 7-8 jam. Aku akan bicara pada atasan mu jika hari ini kau harus beristirahat," ujar Chanyeol sambil memakai kembali kaos dan pakaian lainnya yang berceceran di lantai

"Selamat beristirahat. Semoga selangkanganmu cepat membaik," lanjutnya

 **KRIET**

Sedetik setelahnya, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mulai meninggalkan Baekhyun keluar. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung semenya tadi mulai menghilang.

-END-


End file.
